Seeds planted by hand, especially small seeds are very difficult to control. As a consequence, too many seeds are often planted at a time. The end result is a considerable waste of resources because seed growth is hindered and the young seedlings must undergo thinning. Accordingly, a seeding device, a seeding kit, and a method of using the same are herein provided to eliminate the need for the thinning process while simultaneously promoting better seed growth and yield.